When Sonics' Collide
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Sonia and Manic are thrown into another reality by one of Robotnik's inventions.


Sonic Underground and Sonic the Hedgehog are not owned by me. I don't actually know who owns them, but it isn't me.  
WHAT? SONIC IS A PRINCE!  
Sonic groaned silently as he, Sonia, and Manic ran into another of Robotnik's swatbot patrol. They had gotten a report that Robotnik was working on a top-secret project. None of the hedgehogs had any doubt that the project was a new weapon. "Man that's the fourth patrol we've barely been able to dodge." Sonic whispered as the patrol passed. Manic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Old Robobutt must be working on something pretty big to have the security increased." "Yes, but what I wonder?" asked Sonia as they continued towards Robotnik's fortress. "Doesn't matter Sonia. Cause we're gonna stop him before he tries to use it." Sonic said. The three siblings soon managed to sneak into Robotnik's fortress. As they headed to Robotnik's laboratory, Sonia noticed for the first time that the interior security was much lighter than it should have been. Sonia tried to alert Sonic and Manic to this, but they were both too absorbed by what they had found behind the door Manic had just opened. Before them stood a huge generator, sparks flying from it. "Whoa. Check this thing out." said Sonic. "I.. It's huge. Robotnik could easily power any of his weapons with that thing." Manic murmured. "Then let's make certain Robuttnik doesn't get the chance." Sonic said with a grin. Just as they stepped into the room the door closed behind them. It was followed by laughter. Sonia, Sonic, and Manic covered their eyes as several lights focused on them. "Welcome hedgehogs to your death." Robotnik said as his image appeared on a screen. "It was a trap." Sonia cursed. Robotnik laughed. "Of course it was. I knew that you three would not bew able to resist the bait of a possible new weapon. "In two minutes the generator will create a warp zone that none of you will be able to escape from." Sonic watched as the sparks from the generator began to form a rift in the air. There wasn't enough time to escape he realized. Suddenly an idea hit him. I only hope this works, Sonic thought as he began to race around the generator as top speed. The sparks slowly began to follow Sonic as his speed began to create it's own vortex. "Sonic what are you doing!" cried Sonia. "Making sure that you and Manic have a chance to get out." answered Sonic. Manic and Sonia watched in silent horror as their brother suddenly began to glow yellow. Before they could yell a warning the generator exploded. The explosion threw Sonia and Manic directly into the maul of the now fully formed warp zone. As they passed through it, Sonia had one final glimpse of Sonic as her brother vanished in the blinding light of the explosion.  
  
Knothole, the Great Forest. Sally watched with a repressed giggle as Tails raced after Sonic. It always amazed her at how Sonic and Tails seemed more like brothers instead of friends. Shaking her head, Sally walked over to the power ring pool. The pool glimmered as a power ring rose out of the water and silently fell back in. Suddenly there was loud implosion to Sally's left. Turning, Sally gasped as she saw a green hedgehog and a pink hedgehog collapsed on the ground. "Rotor you better get down to the power ring pool. We appear to have some guests." Sally said into her communicator. Minutes later Rotor along with Bunny came running. "Hey Sally girl who're your friends?" asked Bunny. "I don't know who they are Bunny. But we better get them back to knothole." answered Sally. "Hey Sally they look an awful lot like Sonic." Rotor said. "I know. That's why as soon as we're back at knothole I want Sonic and Tails to come back from Sir Charles'." agreed Sally.  
  
Robotropilus, more precisely the junkyard that serves as Charles hedgehog's base. Sonic shuddered as Charles pulled the needle from his arm. Sonic hated these blood samples that his uncle Chunk always wanted after a power ring was used. "Man Uncle Chuck, do we really have to do this every time?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his arm. "Afraid so Sonny. It's the only way to make sure that the power rings aren't having any side-effects." answers Uncle Chuck. "Hey Uncle Chuck it looks like Aunt Sally is trying to contact us." Tails said from the main computer. "Sonic...Tails....Sir Charles...Is anyone there?" came Sally's voice over the loud speaker. "We're right here Aunt Sally." answers Tails. "Oh thank goodness. Listen I need you and Sonic to bring Sir Charles back to knothole immediately. I have some people here that he's going to want to meet." said Sally. "What's so important Sal?" Sonic asked from behind Tails. "I can't tell you over the comm. Besides you have to see our guests." Sally said sternly. Sonic sighed. He could tell he'd have to wait until they were back at Knothole. Unfortunately waiting was one of the few things that Sonic hated doing. "Well I wonder who it is that Sally wants me to meet" Uncle Chuck asked himself after Sonic and Tails told him about Sally's call. "One way to find out. Hang on Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said grabbing Uncle Chuck's and Tails' arms.  
  
The first thing Sonia noticed was that she was on a bed. When she opened hereyes Sonia found that she and Manic were in a hut of some kind. 'Where are we?' she thought. 'The last thing I remember is.' "Sonic!" she cried out. "Easy sis. Sonic ain't here, wherever here is." Said Manic. "Manic do you have any idea where we are and how we got here?" asked Sonia. "Haven't a clue. Last thing I remember was Sonic racing around that machine of Robotnik's. Next thing I know we're in this hut." Shrugged Manic. Just then the hut's door opened. Sonia and Manic looked up as Sally and Bunny walked in carrying a couple of trays of food. Seeing that the two hedgehogs were awake Sally smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're both up. My name is Sally Acorn. And this is Bunny. Who are you?" said Sally. "I am Sonia and this is my brother Manic." Introduced Sonia. "I hate to be rude but where are we?" asked Manic. "Why you're in Knothole village sugah." Chuckled Bunny. Both Manic and Sonia looked confused by this. They had never heard of a Knothole village before. As they ate the food there was a sudden blue blur outside the hut. "Okay Sal, I'm here with Uncle Chuck. What's so important?" a familiar voice asked. "Sonic!" Sonia cried, throwing herself at Sonic. "Huh?" "Thank god. Thank god. I thought we'd lost you." Sobbed Sonia as she hugged Sonic tighter. "Uh..Sal who's your friend?" asked a confused Sonic. Manic looked shocked. "What's happened to you bro? Don't You remember us?" Sonia looked up, tears glittering in here yes. "Yes, don't you remember your own brother and sister?" "What?!" exclaimed Sally, Sonic, and Bunny.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next Time: Manic and Sonia learn that they are no longer in their world. Knuckles makes an appearance and Dr. Robotnik's newest plan is reveiled. 


End file.
